I Couldn't Listen to a Joke or Rock 'n Roll
by thepurpleseal
Summary: Kurt's old friend from McKinely visits him at Dalton, and there are a few misunderstandings..


_**I Couldn't Listen to a Joke or Rock 'n Roll**_

_**Summery: Kurt's old friend from McKinely visits him at Dalton, and there are a few misunderstandings...  
><strong>_

_**Rating: K+  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer:**_ **_I do not own Glee or any of it's characters_**

_**Hi guys! So like I said even though I'm not continuing 'Cause God Makes No Mistakes I still plan on writting :) I am a REALLY slow writter though... so it might take a while for me to get stories up...**_

_**Anyway I have a poll up on my profile about songs... It is "What is the most inspirational song you know?" and well since I can't really put choices for that it just has one choice that says " Send me a PM :)" so yeah... Don't ask why I want to know this, I don't really know myself...**_

_**Anyway enjoy!**_

_**~thepurpleseal**  
><em>

_Want to meet up Saturday?_

Kurt grinned at his phone before quickly replying.

_Sure! The usual?_

He set his phone down on the table, turning back to writing his French essay. It was so hard to study, what with Blaine constantly texting him.

_Naw, I want to see this new school of yours, see if it's up to my standards! What time can I enter without the dragon attacking?_

Kurt smiled fondly at his friend's odd humour, but he had to admit it was true that Kurt could be quite...nasty when he didn't get much sleep.

_The dragon won't attack if it is brought coffee... and it's not before 10 a.m. (:_

Kurt didn't bother setting his phone back down, instead he just closed his French notebook and began to pack his things into his new satchel.

_Alas! The dragon's request shall be fulfilled! Ha, so have you made any new friends?_

Kurt shouldered his Prada bag, walking out of his dorm and locking it before replying.

_Yeah, its really welcoming environment...took a bit for me to not flinch every time someone shuts any...door a little too loudly. Still, I wish you were here too! It's not the same without you tracing my every step ):_

Kurt held his phone in his left hand as he walked the hallway towards the common room. Heaving one of the large wooden doors open with his right hand, Kurt sat down on a nearby couch. He let his bag drop next to his feet on the floor, as he eagerly waited for a new text.

_Me too ): I would love to be there with you, but you know I can't. But I can still visit, if the dragon will let me?_

Kurt smiled fondly; he really did miss his best friend. It was hard living almost two hours away, they hardly ever met up. They really should work on that...

_Scholarship? You know you're brilliant, you could probably get a full ride! You should at least look into it!_

Kurt pulled out his Ipod and headphones, putting on his Broadway playlist.

_Sure, Sure, whatever. Anyway I got to go work on my homework :/_

Kurt sighed; he had lots of homework to do as well, but he wished he could just chat for a while longer.

_Fine ): I have stuff I need to work on as well. See you Saturday (:_

He stuffed his phone into his pocket and reluctantly pulled out some homework to start.

_~Klaine~_

"I'm telling you! It was the happiest I've ever seen him!" Blaine explained to his two best friends.

"And this is so important because...?" Wes asked as the trio of friends entered Wes and David's room.

"Well... I... just it was really nice to see him so happy after all that's happened to him..." Blaine said softly.

"What do you mean 'After all that's happened to him'? I mean I know he was bullied and all, but you make it sound so much worse..." David asked suspiciously.

Blaine froze. Crap. He hadn't meant to make it sound that way, and he couldn't tell them _exactly_ what had happened to Kurt.

"Oh, you know, he just hasn't really gotten a break, and I can tell that he's glad to be here, to be safe, but I can also tell how much he misses his friends and family. Plus he is still catching up on schoolwork..." Blaine mentally patted himself on the back for coming up with a good explanation.

"Oh yeah, I see what you mean," Wes commented as he turned his laptop on.

"Anyway what's the news on Lily?" Blaine asked flopping down on David's bed.

"Oh you will _never_ believe what she did this time!" Wes gushed setting his laptop aside.

David shared a look with Blaine before motioning for Wes to continue.

_~Klaine~_

"Wanna go get some coffee?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt left their last class Friday afternoon.

"Sure, lead the way!" Kurt said as they headed for the parking lot.

"My car today?" Blaine asked as they stepped out into the chilly October air.

"Yep."

_~Klaine~_

"So you want to do something tomorrow? I was thinking along the lines of a movie marathon?" Blaine asked as they walked down the hall towards Kurt's dorm room.

"I'm afraid I can't, I have plans tomorrow," Kurt said apologetically.

"That's fine, Sunday maybe?" Blaine said trying to hide his disappointment; he shouldn't have assumed that Kurt was going to want to spend all his free time with him.

"Maybe, see you later!" Kurt said as he unlocked his dorm room and headed in.

"Yeah, see ya..." Blaine said as he walked further down the hallway to his own dorm room.

_~Klaine~_

Kurt was woken by a loud knocking on his door.

Grumbling about having to leave the warm cocoon he made on his bed, he flung his door open. Without even looking at the boy who was knocking he turned and buried himself back into his cocoon.

"Haven't changed one bit have you?" The boy said as he stepped inside the dorm room.

Kurt didn't respond, simply pulling his comforter further over his head.

"Aww! And here I thought you would be so happy to see me!" The boy said in mock offense, "Well perhaps the hot beverage I hold in my hand shall change your mind?"

Kurt still didn't respond, but he did stick a hand out of his cocoon on blankets and made grabby fingers.

Chuckling, the boy carefully handed the coffee to Kurt's exposed hand.

_~Klaine~_

"Must have been why he was so happy the other day," Wes reasoned absentmindedly as he killed another alien.

"Yeah I guess... You don't think it's a boyfriend... do you?" Blaine asked worriedly. "I mean I've always just _assumed_ he didn't have a boyfriend... but how could he _not_? I mean he's gorgeous, funny, sweet, caring, and so strong. How could he really be single?"

David sighed, pausing his and Wes' game, turning to Blaine, "Dude. Chill. Kurt doesn't have a boyfriend."

"And how, pray tell, would you know that?" Blaine asked huffing.

"Well I for one highly doubt that _any__one_'s boyfriend or girlfriend would go this long without doing _any_thing with them, or that he would be okay with Kurt spending so much time with you. Another gay guy," Wes supplied.

"Yeah... I guess that makes sense..." Blaine said calming down a bit. "So... what exactly do you guys want to do today?"

"Ohhhh! I know, I know!" Wes exclaimed jumping up.

Blaine and David looked at him expectantly as they too got up.

"Well some of the other Warblers were going to have a 'Bonding Day' or something in the Senior Commons, so basically WARBLER PARTY IN THE COMMONS!"

_~Klaine~_

"Wow this place is amazing!"

Kurt nodded, smiling, as the two boys headed for the last room on Kurt's 'tour' of his dorm building.

"It's huge too! I mean, like, all on McKinley could fit just in this building!"

Kurt smiled at his friend's enthusiasm, he had been much the same way when he first saw the dorm building.

_~Klaine~_

"So this in the... Senior Commons?" The boy asked, pulling the large wooden door open.

Kurt nodded as they entered the room. He started to raise his arms, but then stopped, shocked by how many boys were actually in the room. Everywhere else so far had practically been deserted, but the Senior Commons were filled with quite a few boys who all seemed to be Warblers.

"Kurt!"

Kurt's head whipped around, looking for who had called his name. Finally his eyes landed on a certain curly haired Warbler who was waving him over.

_~Klaine~_

Blaine had been chatting with Andrew about his old home in Texas when he noticed a certain countertenor enter the room.

"Kurt!" He called, waving him over when the brunette's eyes landed on him. Then he noticed the boy standing next to Kurt. _Oh my God. This is the boyfriend isn't it! _He thought panicking slightly. The boy was tall and lean, not unlike Kurt himself, with shaggy blonde hair and striking green eyes.

Turning his attention back to Kurt he noticed him grab Mr. Meanie-Face's (he wasn't very creative...) hand to get his attention before he started to... Well Blaine didn't really know _what_ Kurt was doing. It just looked like he was making a lot of crazy hand gestures...

He glanced over at Andrew who looked just as confused and Blaine was.

Looking back towards Kurt and Mr. Meanie-Face he noticed it was not Mr. Meanie-Face making weird hand gestures.

Okay Blaine was officially lost.

Before he could ponder the weird behavior further they were approaching him and Andrew.

"Hey guys!" Kurt said happily when they reached the two Warblers on the couch.

"Hey Kurt..." Blaine said confusion evident in his voice.

"Blaine, Andrew, this is Paul." Kurt said gesturing towards Mr. Meanie-Face.

Turning to Mr. Mea-_Paul_ Kurt made more wacko gestures before pointing to Blaine and making weird rapid configurations with his fingers, then doing the same with Andrew.

Paul smiled warmly at the two confused Warblers, sticking a hand out to Blaine, "Hello... Blaine?" he glanced at Kurt briefly, who nodded, "I'm Paul, it is great to meet you!"

Blaine shook the blonde's hand confused even further by the boy's voice. It was... off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it wasn't right... it was almost like he had some odd accent, but that wasn't it.

Paul then offered his hand to Andrew who shook it as well, "Nice to meet yah Paul. You one of Kurt's old friends?" he asked in his thick southern accent.

Blaine noticed that as soon as Andrew started speaking Paul's eyes focused on his lips... Weird.

Paul's brows furrowed slightly, he turned looking at Kurt with a questioning look.

Kurt smiled, but it was rather bitter-sweet, and made more crazy hand gestures.

Understanding flooded Paul's face, "Ah, yes. I am one of Kurt's friends from McKinley." He said with his odd accent thing, "I'm afraid you'll have to forgive me I didn't quite understand what you had said. I'm deaf."

Blaine and Andrew's jaws dropped. _That's why his voice sounded so off to me. He can't hear what he's saying._

Kurt looked at Andrew apologetically, "He is an amazing lip-reader, but I think your southern accent threw him off."

Andrew blushed slightly.

"So... those wacko hand gestures you guys were making were actually..." Blaine said thinking out loud.

"Sign language, yeah," Kurt said, signing as he spoke.

"But please, just pretend that I'm not deaf. If I don't quite get something Kurt here will translate for me," Paul said with a warm smile.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Andrew spoke up, Kurt signing as he spoke, "So... Who do you like better: P!nk or Brittany Spears?"

_**Hope you** **guys liked it! So this was prompted by my sister (You can refer to her as Nala- from the Lion King) who just started bugging me to write something about ASL. We are both learning ASL so...**_

_**Also I'm thinking of writing a story about how Kurt and Paul met and what happend at McKinley and such. What do you guys think?  
><strong>_

_**Anyway leave a review please! And send me a PM (or put it in a review) about songs!**_

_**~thepurpleseal**_


End file.
